


New Job, New Love

by RawnieJColt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Couch Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Making Love, Sex, Smut, like wow sex, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawnieJColt/pseuds/RawnieJColt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been job hunting for a really long time now. You were going broke. When you finally find a nice job with nice co-workers, you find a nice guy as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You had been looking for a job for ages. Nobody was hiring or someone had already beaten you to the punch. All this searching was tiring and leaving you nearly broke. Your landlord had suggested the old diner when he asked you about your rent. The diner was your last chance to get a job in town.

You stepped in the door, the bell ringing as it opened. The first thing that caught your eye was the nice little bar they had in front of where the cook worked. You sat there and waited for the waitress to come talk to you.

“Hi there, sweetie, what can I do for you?” She asked as she stepped over to you, getting out her note pad.

“Actually, I wanted to ask about a job opening.” You smiled at her as sweetly as possible, “I have my resume right here.” You turned to get it out of the little cinch bag you had over one shoulder.

“Well, what’s your name, hon?” She asked, taking the resume from you.

“Y/N.” You watched her look over the resume and felt like someone was looking at you. You glanced up to see the cook, a large man with a slight beard looking at you. He smiled, you smiled back.

“Well, Y/N, I’m Kate. Welcome to the team. You start tomorrow.” She stuck her hand out for you to shake, you did but with surprise.

“I- I- Thank you! What time?”

“Come in when Benny does, he could always use a helping hand.” She told you, then turned to yell toward the cook, “Benny! Come meet our new waitress, Y/N.”

He turned around and sauntered over, carrying a towel that he was wiping his hands on. “Hey there, suga I’m Benny Lafitte,” he said in a thick southern drawl as he stuck out his hand for you to shake. “I come in at six in the morning.”

His hands were much bigger than yours, and very strong. You smiled at him taking in his attractiveness, “Six is a great time… I’m so glad you let me have the job.”

“You seem like a sweetheart, and are qualified, so why not?” Kate joked with you.

“Thank you so much.” You smiled at both of them and slid off the stool, then as you walked out the door you called, “I’ll see you bright and early Benny!”

He turned back to you and nodded with a smile.

__

The next morning you woke up at four thirty, not because you planned it, but because you were so excited and nervous. You took a shower, got dressed, did your hair, and ate breakfast. When all that was over you still had at least twenty-five minutes to spare. So you sat back on your couch and let your mind wander as you checked your phone every minute.

Somehow when you let your mind go, your thoughts go to Benny. He was tall and built well, his smile was to die for, and the scruff he had made it all better. He seemed like he would be nice too, so that was a plus. Benny Lafitte. You wondered how long he’d been working there and if he had a special someon-

Wait, you stopped yourself. You realized what you were doing and shook your head. You didn’t need to do this, you didn’t need to have a silly school girl crush on a guy you just met. That was ridiculous. You checked the clock.

5:51 am

You stood up from the couch, grabbed your cinch bag and began to walk to the diner. It wasn’t too far so you were glad to walk and save what little money you had for gas and other things.

__

It was 5:59 when you arrived at the diner. You could see that Benny was already inside. Suddenly, you were nervous so you took a deep breath and gingerly opened the door and stepped in.

“Good morning, Benny.” You huffed as you moved the bangs from in front of your eyes.

“Mornin’ suga,” Benny turned from the grill to look at you, “How’re you doin’?”

“Fine, thanks.” You stripped off your jacket and stuffed it into your bag, “How are you?”

Benny smiled at you with an open mouth, his tongue lightly running over his bottom lip. “Lovely, would you like me to show you around? Show ya how things work?” he asked.

“Yes, please.” You took your bag with you and Benny held up a hand.

“You can keep your bag under the cabinets near the grill, that’s where mine is.” He gestured toward where it was.

You nodded bent over to slide your bag in with his jacket and car keys. When you turned around again, he smiled at led you back into the room with the fridge and storage places for all the food and drinks they served.

Benny began explaining what you were to do and what you could help him with. You listened intently and somewhere near the end you got lost in his voice. A gravely, deep accent that made you want to listen to him talk all day.

“You catch all that, suga?” Benny asked, placing a warm hand on your shoulder.

“Yeah, I think so.” You look at his eyes and noticed how perfectly blue they were.

“Alright then,” he said, so you turned around to begin working as people started to come in, “Wait, darlin’, come here a second.”

You turned back to him and he lifted a hand to brush part of your hair behind your ear, “There you go.” He looked at you longingly, “You don’t want any hair blocking that pretty face of yours.”

Your heart did a small flip, “Thanks Benny.”

 

_____A few months later___

 

You and Benny had gotten progressively closer since you began working at the diner. You knew about his whole vampire thing and surprisingly it only made you look at him funny for about a week. It was back to normal after that.

Benny had picked you up for work and dropped you off every day after that first one. Also, for the last month you have been going out to a movie every Friday night. You’re beginning to wonder why neither of you had tried to make a move yet.

It was a Friday. You and Benny were scheduled to go out but you convinced him to come to your place and watch an old movie.

He arrived at your front door right one time, seven.

“Hey Y/N,” his southern drawl always made your heart flutter when he said your full name.

“Hi, Benny,” you said as he stepped into the house and into your arms for a hug.

“What are we watching tonight?” he asked, shutting the door behind him.

“Well, Benny, I was thinking Raiders of The Lost Ark.”

“Indiana Jones?” He smiled and sat on the couch, waiting for you to join him.

“Yes, Indiana Jones. I love him,” you said matter-of-factly as you turned off the light.

“Well then,” He chuckled, “I hope it’s a good movie.”

You sat on the couch, remote in hand, and settled in about a foot away from Benny’s side. He looked at you with a calm face and then turned back to the screen.

As the movie began you felt Benny shift on the couch, his arm was now draped over the back and he looked more comfortable.

You had seen the movie multiple times, you didn’t even have to pay attention. What you were paying attention to was how cold it was in your house. You shifted more towards Benny, sitting under where he had placed his arm. He was warm, you couldn’t help but move so close that your hips were touching.

He chuckled then brought his arm down from the back of the couch to pull you into him. You glanced up at him, he was still intently watching the movie. You smiled but bit your lip in an attempt to hide it.

His body was warm and comfortable. You melted into him, moving one of your hands to place it on his chest. The arm he had around you tightened and you scooted so one of your legs was on top of his. His thumb traced circles on your hip when he had finally settled.

The movie was just past half way over and you realized that Benny was someone you wanted to be around you forever.

You looked up at him as he got more into the movie, his eyes squinting when something was strange to him, or raising his eyebrows at a character’s choice. But the smile he had when something made him laugh was the best. It was a small smile but it was his eyes that lit up and wrinkled at the edges. You sighed.

He looked down at you, “What’s wrong, suga?”

“Nothing’s wrong… I just…” You stopped and bit your lip in thought, “Benny, you are… amazing.”

He reached over you and grabbed the remote to pause the movie, “Amazing?”

“Yes. You- you- I-”

Then Benny sat up a little and turned to face you fully. He gently placed his hands on either side of your face and slowly leaned in. He lightly kissed your lips and then moved back to look at you again.

“I love you, too, Y/N.” Benny smirked.

“I love you.” You lifted your hands up to the back of his neck and pulled yourself up to kiss him. The scruff of his beard felt strange but perfect and the gentleness he used when he touched you made it all the more sweet. He deepened the kiss by picking you up onto his lap and running his hands through your hair. You gasped in the kiss, letting him take over your mouth.

Then he pulled away, just like that, making you catch your breath.

“Darlin’ I’m so happy that you tried to say that first.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I’m sure it’s hard to believe but you make me more nervous than a porcupine in a balloon shop.”

You giggled at his analogy, “I do?”

“Of course you do. You’re the most beautiful and intelligent girl I have ever met.” He ran his fingers through your hair as he spoke, “So why would something as perfect as you, fall for a monster like me?”

“I told you I don’t care about that. Besides, I love you… fangs and all.”

“I love you so much more, darlin’.”


	2. New Stuff

It’s been six months since you met Benny and four since you began dating. He’s the sweetest man you’ve ever met and not even the fact that he was a vampire could change that. You were beginning to think that he was the man you were going to spend your life with. You loved him with all your heart.

He, of course, told you he loved you every chance he got; when you woke up, when he made you dinner, before you fell asleep, and when you read your books sitting in the love seat. Benny was too good to you.

But that may be why you were getting so frustrated. Everything was gentle and sweet, even the sex. Not that the sex wasn’t good, it was amazing, but you needed Benny to mix it up. You wanted him not to be so gentle; you wanted him to do what he wanted, and not what he thought you did. You’ve seen him hold back so many times and you thought he needed to let loose.

You decided to talk to him about it. Benny was sitting on the couch reading a book he had found a few days ago. You were in the kitchen cleaning some dishes that was left from dinner.

“Benny?” You dried your hands and sauntered over to where he sat, “Can we talk about something that’s been on my mind lately.”

He looked up at you and closed the book, “Is everything good, darlin’?”

“Everything is perfect, Benny, it’s nothing bad.” You climbed into Benny’s lap, so you were facing him and ran a gentle hand over the side of his face.

“Whatever you say… what do you wanna talk about?” Benny slid his hands around your back and drew lazy circles with his fingers, “Is this about the blood stains that I got on one of my nice shirts?”

You laughed, “No, I managed to get those out after looking up how online. But I wanted to talk about something personal.”

“Personal like what?”, the circles he was drawing turned into little up and down lines.

“Like our sex life, Benny.” You raised your eyebrows and looked into his eyes to see how he was going to respond to that.

He looked at you wide-eyed, as if you had said something crazier than being a vampire. Benny looked you over and said, “Our sex life? I-I thought we were doing pretty fine.”

“We are more than fine… believe me. But it’s always the same thing, you know?” You paused to see if he was going to ask any questions.

“Are you unhappy with my performance, suga? ‘Cause you should’ve told me sooner.”

“No, it’s ju-” You began but he interrupted.

“We’ve been going at it for a long time now…”

“Yes, I know but-”

“Why haven’t you said something earlier?” He interrupted again.

“No, Benny, let me-” You tried again.

“If it’s me, tell it to me straight.” He took your hands in his and squeezed them lightly.

“Let me explain, Benny!” You were smiling but his constant interruptions were grinding on your nerves, “It’s not that at all. It’s the farthest thing from that, you are really good. Like, wow, really goo-”

“Well Y/N, I do enjoy your flattery, but go back to what you were sayin’.” He smirked at you and his fingers traveled down to sit on your thighs.

“Oh, right. Uhm… It’s always gentle, always missionary, and always the same old thing.”

“So you wanna mix it up a bit?” He seemingly understood everything you’d said.

“Yeah…” You breathed, “Are you okay with that?”

“I am more than happy to make you happy, darlin’. That’s my job, right?” He moved his hands up to the back of your neck and pulled you in to kiss him. He turned to kiss you on the neck and purred, breathing hotly on your neck, “What do you say, suga, about mixin’ it up right now?”

“Yes, yes, so much yes,” you said, pulling his head to kiss him lightly on the lips. His hot hands began traveling to the inner part of your thigh, as he deepened the kiss.

Benny fiddled with the end of your shirt before pulling off over your head. Then he fumbled with the fastenings of your bra before taking that off as well. You quickly ran your hands under his shirt and peeled it off of him as well. His chest was warm and bushy against your chest as you kissed him harder.

Benny suddenly stood up picking you up as if it was nothing. With your legs around his hips and hands gripping his shoulders, you clung to him. He walked forward a few steps and turned, pressing you against the wall.

Your mind began to reel as he set you on the ground. The letting his hands travel your body. Benny’s hand gripped your hair tightly and his other hand slipped down into the front of your pants. You moaned and began to mess with his belt, trying desperately to get it off.

He chuckled into your mouth as he moved his hands to take your pants off along with your underwear. You were completely bare and completely at his will. He bent down onto his knees and slung one of your legs over his shoulder. The scruff on his face tickled the inside of your thigh and you gasped as he lightly drug his tongue over you.

He chuckled as he lifted a hand up and slid one finger into you. You moaned as he began to really get into it. His tongue moving rapidly against you as his finger moved in and out of you. You arched your back and your legs began to shake as you got closer to your release. He added another finger and it brought you closer to the edge, but you didn’t want to go off yet.

He ran he free hand up your stomach and then looked up at you, “Let go for me, darlin’, cum for me.”

Then he continued on you, but this time you let him take you far over the edge and you reached your climax. Your legs began to shake and you moaned out a string of obscenities mixed with Benny’s name.

He stood back up and held your body close to his as you came down from your high. He smirked and kissed you deeply, “I love you, Y/N.” 

You smiled in the kiss and then turned Benny so he was leaning against the wall, “I love you, too.”

You dropped to your knees and pulled down he pants, leaving his underwear that his cock was straining against. His eyes were looking at you, lidded and full of lust.

You palmed him through his underwear then took that off as well. He made a low noise as you took him in your hand. You skipped the gentle rubbing that you used to do and just took him straight into your mouth. He groaned as you bobbed your head up and down keeping in nice rhythm. You used your hands to pump whatever could fit in your mouth and kept at a nice pace. Benny’s hips were bucking and his hands his tugging at your hair. He moaned out your name as you took his as deep down into your throat as you could.

When you pulled off of him to breathe, he gripped your shoulders and pulled you up, “I’m not gonna finish like this baby.”

You looked in his eyes and saw how much he needed you, “Take me, Benny.”

He took your hand gently and led you quickly to the bed room. The sound of your bare feet padding along the wood floor somehow made the fact that you both were naked and running to the bedroom all the more real. Benny turned to smile at you, and that made you feel giddy. Everything about this mad you feel young and happy.

Benny pushed open the door to the bed room and suddenly lifted you up so your leg wrapped around his hips again. He walked over to the bed kicking the door shut behind him.

He set you down on the bed gently and crawled over leaving a trail of kissing up your body. He kissed your lips roughly and slid his hands under your back. You reached down between the two of you and helped him line up with you.

Benny bit your lip and he slid his cock into you, making you moan loudly and arch your back in pleasure. He took his opportunity and rolled the two of you over. He held you tightly as he fucked into you kissing and biting at your shoulder.

You were gripping the sheets on the side of Benny’s head. He pounded into you hard and you yelled out his name. He slowed his rhythm and then rolled over again so your back was pressed against the bed again. Benny reached down between you and began to rub at your clit. It made you clench around him and nearly scream in pleasure. You were close to orgasm again.

Benny moaned loudly then pressed his mouth to yours in a heated kiss. He was close. His hips were stuttering and he was moaning louder. You moaned out, “I love you, Benny. I love you. I love you.”

Benny groaned loudly and that was it. That was all the both of you needed. You screamed out in orgasm. He pulled out of you and came hot white lines on your stomach as you came down off cloud nine.

Benny rolled off of you and panted, “I love you, too. I love you so much.”

You reached for the tissue on the nightstand with shaky hands to clean the cum off of you and sighed, “Benny…”

He looked at you, “Yes?”

“Nothing… I just. I like saying your name.” You rolled over to lay on his now sweaty chest, but you didn’t care. This was the man you’ve chosen to love. This was the man that you wanted. You loved him with everything you were…

“I love you more, Y/N. I will forever too.”


	3. Bite

Benny was the love of your life, the best man you’ve ever met, and he was a vampire. You didn’t care who he used to be because you loved who he was now. But… sometimes you wondered how he became a vampire, what his past was all about. You tried to ask sometimes but your questions were always shot down with him changing the subject or kissing your forehead and saying that he’ll tell you later. It always seemed like he was so ashamed to tell you what he’d done, but it wasn’t like you didn’t know what vampires did. Even so, you never wanted to pry too much or nag him about it. But after being in a relationship for nearly a year, you were getting kind of sick of not knowing. All you knew about was Purgatory and some green eyed guy named Dean.

 

It was a regular Friday afternoon; you and Benny only worked on Saturdays through Wednesday and even on Wednesdays you came home at lunch. Because it was one of the lazy Fridays the two of you had all that you’d managed to do today was change out of your pajamas and into one of Benny’s shirts and a pair of boy short panties. Benny hadn’t nearly done as much, all he did was put on a pair of boxers.

 

It was just about lunch time and Benny was laying on the couch watching the Food Network on how to make some kind of casserole. He always liked to watch and see if any of them seemed worth a try; sometimes he’d scribble down the recipe onto a notepad. He never really ate, but you loved to have him cook for you.

 

You were in the kitchen, digging through the fridge for all the fixings to make yourself a sandwich. Once you made it, you opened the mini fridge on the other side of the kitchen to grab some blood for Benny, but there wasn’t any blood left, only an empty bag of O positive.

 

Once he saw you he sat up and patted the couch for you to sit down with him. You did and pulled your legs in so you were sitting cross legged.

 

“You’re gonna have to go on a blood run, honey, you’ve got nothing but an empty bag.” You said just before you took a bite from your sandwich.

 

“I could’ve sworn I had a few more bags in there… I’ll go in the mornin’.” He said, then outstretched his legs on the couch and tapped you with his feet, “You wanna watch something specific?”

 

The show he was watching was ending and you had nothing too important in mind. “A movie would be cool,” you said through a mouthful of food.

 

He chuckled at you and switched it to Interview with a Vampire and, after laughing a little, the two of you watched in a comfortable silence.

 

When you finished with your sandwich you crawled over Benny and laid down on him. He wrapped his arms around you and played with the messy head of hair you didn’t fix today.

 

“Benny what did you do before you met me?” You said, moving your head so you were looking at him.

 

“You’re asking because of this movie aren’t you.” He smiled at you but then sighed, “Is my past really that important?”

 

“You know everything about me… I’ve even shown you that picture of my first middle school dance.” You winced at the memory of your dress, the clashing colors still haunted you.

 

He laughed and said, “Okay, alright. I used to sail the harbors with my clan and catch unsuspecting ships and feed on the passengers. Then when we were finished, we’d set the boats on fire and they’d sink. Not a trace would be left.”

 

Benny looked at you to see if you had any questions; you had none so he continued, “I killed more people than I could count back then.”

 

“You didn’t see anything wrong with it? You were human once weren’t you?” You ask, your voice was beginning to brim with disgust and sadness.

 

“I know what I did was wrong, Y/N. You do not need to tell me.” He sat up fully and looked away from you.

 

You looked at him, taking in how he looked, “Why didn’t you stop earlier if you knew it was so wrong, Benny?”

 

He was silent for a moment then said, “I didn’t see any other way to live. I was a newborn vampire. Do you really think I thought that it was wrong at that point?”

 

“Ben, they were innocent people!” Your eyebrows pulled together and you looked at him with searching eyes.

 

“I know!!”

 

You shrunk back, his voice was getting powerful. Benny was yelling now, you had never heard him yell like this. It scared you. You could see how disgusted with himself he was, and you’re disgusted tone didn’t help with it.

 

“All I knew, Y/N, was that people had to die so I could live! I thought nothing of it then.” Benny stood up and began to leave the room, “I didn’t want to talk to you about this because I knew you’d leave me.”

 

You gasped at his statement. Did he really think that you were shallow enough to make new decisions on loving him after hearing that? It hurt you. You felt your chest tighten and your eyes burn with the threat of tears. You fought to hold them back as you watched Benny walk into the bedroom you shared and shut the door gently.

 

It took you a good five minutes to realize that you needed to go and talk to him. It was the same amount of time it took to realize you were crying.

 

You stood up and wiped your tears away as you walked toward the bedroom. You stopped at the closed door, not able to turn the door knob. That’s when you heard the quiet sobs coming from inside the room. He was crying.

 

You pushed the door open without thinking this time. He needed you. You needed him.

 

Benny was sitting at the end of the bed, his head in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees. His back shaking and you could hear how shaky his breath was as well.

 

You walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. His body stopped shaking and his sobbing stopped.

 

You kneeled down in front of him and pushed his knees apart so you could move closer to him. He let his hands fall from his face and placed them on his knees; he looked into your eyes. Benny’s eyes were red and puffy from crying, you could only assume yours were as well.

 

You took his hands from his knees and held them in front of you. Your lips trembled as you spoke, “Nothing you did, or ever will do, will make me stop loving you. I could never leave you, Benny.”

 

Benny took a long breath in and wrapped his arms around you, this only made you begin to cry into his shoulder as you gripped onto the back of his shirt.

 

“I’m sorry you were so scared to tell me Benny. I don’t know what I would do without you if…” You voice was meek and you couldn’t finish the sentence. You only kissed his neck and his arms tightened around you.

 

“Y/N.” Benny lifted you so you were standing, “I love you so much. I can’t explain how much I do.”

 

You took his face in your hands and rubbed circles into his scruffy cheeks that were now wet from tears. You leaned in and kissed him needily. You wanted to show him how much you needed him, how much he meant to you.

 

You deepened the kiss by letting him explore your mouth as his hands tickled under the hem of the shirt you were wearing. You climbed onto his lap, wrapping your legs around his middle. He whimpered as you lightly began to grind down on him.

 

He hands, still under your shirt, traveled to your chest and he pinched your nipples lightly. You sucked in a small breath as his large hands engulfed your breasts. Benny’s bulge in his boxers was growing as you continued to grind.

 

Benny thrust up slightly, trying to get some kind of friction. You awkwardly climb back down so you are kneeling on the floor. You ran your hands down his chest and tucked your hand into the seem of his underwear.

 

“Take them off, baby.” You said as he stood up to slide them off, letting his cock spring free

 

He sat back down and you gripped his member firmly. He shuddered when you licked his cock from base to tip. Benny loved when you did that; it always drove him wild. You took his cock fully into your mouth and bobbed up and down, taking him as deep as you were able.

 

Benny threw his head back and moaned out your name.You felt Benny wrap a hand around your shoulder and pull you up, “I’d rather only make love today, suga.”

 

You nodded and licked your lips. You stripped yourself of your already minimal clothing and turned around. You were going to ride him tonight. Your back was to Benny as you stood over him. You reached down and wrapped your fingers around his cock as you lined yourself up with him.

 

Benny laid his hands on your hips as you sunk down on his cock. He was so thick and you loved that about him. You loved feeling so full. Benny gripped your hips tighter and groaned as you began to ride him.

 

It was different than you usual had sex. He usually had you in missionary or in some other way where he was in control. But sometimes… sometimes you did things like this.

 

As you rode him you could hear the whispered praises he was giving to you, “Your so good baby.” or “I love you.” or “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

 

Each of them made you get closer and closer to the edge but you didn’t want to finish while you were looking at a wall. You got off of him, causing both of you to whimper from the loss.

 

“Suga, what are you doing?” Benny panted.

 

“I wanna switch… positions.” You said as you pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

 

You slid back down on his cock and began to go again, you noticed Benny looked a little pale.

 

You slowed your movements and asked, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m getting a little dehydrated. I haven’t drank any blood today.” He said, as he lifted his hands to place them on your hips.

 

You moved a little faster and thought about what you were about to let him do. You trusted him with your fragile human life completely.

 

You leaned down and kissed him as you swirled your hips. His breath was shallow and you knew he was torn between pleasure and sickness.

 

“Drink from me.” You said into his mouth.

 

“What?” Benny was surprised, his eyes widened.

 

“Drink from me.” You repeated.

 

“Are you sure? That’s really dangerous…” He moaned out, you began to grind down on him as you rode him.

 

“Just do it. I want you too.” You moved your hair away from your neck and pressed it to his mouth.

 

He licked over your neck and breathed hot air across it. You were riding him hard as he prepared to bite you.

 

Suddenly he flipped you over so he was on top and you were on the bottom. He slowly slid in and out of you as he bared his vampire teeth.

 

You were terrified but not unaroused. It was actually kind of hot when he showed his teeth. That’s when he bit you. One smooth move he was sucking the blood coming from your neck. At the same time he began pounding into you at an incredible speed.

 

He even reached down and rubbed your clit as he went. God you loved him, the feeling between your legs and the feeling on your neck made you scream as you reached the edge of your climax.

 

He was close to, you could feel his cock beginning to throb. He finished feeding from you and began to lick your neck clean. But when he mumbled how good you tasted, that pushed you so far over the edge your vision went black and you could see stars.

 

As you came you felt him cum too, Benny shouted when he came. He pushed himself deep inside of you as he rode out his orgasm. He’d never came so hard in his life, his legs turned to jelly and his back arched.

 

You felt like you were going to pass out, from both blood loss and pleasure. Benny pulled out of you and fell to the side of you, panting hard.

 

“God damn Benny. I love you so much.” You panted and rolled to the side to kiss his cheek.

 

He simply smiled then said, “That was the most intense thing that I have ever done.”

 

You laughed as you thought about what the two of you just did. He just drank your blood. And… and it was the most arousing thing he’s ever done to you.

 

“Hey, Y/N?” Benny chuckled, “You are the craziest girl that I have ever met. I just drank your blood and you’re smiling at me.”

 

“That’s because I love you and I trust you and… damn…. Benny I’d totally let you do that again.”

 

He simply laughed out loud and pulled you in for a kiss. That’s when you knew that this was the man you were going to spend your life with.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Benny with all my heart guys.


End file.
